Un largo viaje de vuelta a casa
by Aegis2000
Summary: Un trío de vikingos son arrastrados contra su voluntad hacia una tierra desconocida. Solamente un grupo de héroes del Japón feudal podrá ayudar a estos amigos vikingos a regresar a su casa.


**Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, así como los de The Lost Vikings tampoco son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

 **1\. UN VIAJE DESASTROSO**

Una espesa niebla comenzó a hacer estragos en la tripulación de una barcaza vikinga (y cuando me refiero a tripulación, me refiero nada más a los tres tripulantes de dicha embarcación).

Los tres tripulantes tenían características muy particulares: uno de los vikingos era de baja estatura, pelirrojo, con una larga barba y pelo muy largos, cejas pobladas, pantalones azules, chaleco de piel marrón, botas de piel rojas y un casco al que le faltaba uno de los cuernos; mostraba una actitud fiera en sus ojos y en su rostro. En su cinturón portaba una honda. Se llamaba Erik.

Otro era un poco más alto que el primero, de apariencia tranquila, vestido con una camisa y pantalones verdes, dejando ver su voluminosa barriga, botas grises y un casco que le cubría los ojos. Tenía una larga barba rubia con dos trenzas. En su espalda portaba un enorme escudo de madera y hierro. Su nombre era Olaf.

El tercero era el más alto de los tres; vestía con camisa y pantalones verdes, un chaleco y botas de piel color marrón. Su rostro era el más temible de los tres: a diferencia de sus compañeros, él no llevaba barba, sino solamente un largo bigote rubio, pelo largo, su nariz era enorme, las cejas pobladas y una prominente barbilla. En su cinturón portaba una enorme y afilada espada y en su espalda un arco y un carcaj cargado de flechas. Respondía al nombre de Baleog.

\- ¡¿No me digan que estamos perdidos?! –exclamó Erik al no poder ver nada a través de la espesa niebla.

\- ¡Rayos! –exclamó Olaf –¡La brújula se volvió loca! –luego la arrojó furioso a la cubierta del barco.

\- ¡Y lo que es peor! –refunfuñó Baleog -¡Ya casi no quedan víveres! ¡Debimos haber tomado el camino que les dije!

\- ¿De qué hablas? –cuestionó Erik -¡Este es el camino que siempre nos ha dado buena suerte! ¿Recuerdas?

\- Lo que me preocupa es que nuestras familias no sepan nuevamente dónde estamos –replicó Olaf con tristeza.

\- Si –añadió Baleog nervioso –No soportaría otra paliza de mi mujer desde que volvimos de esa aventura en el espacio exterior.

\- ¿No me digas que tu esposa es la que manda en casa? –preguntó Erik burlonamente.

\- ¿Acaso nunca has ido a casa de Baleog, Erik? –intervino Olaf mientras se metía un dedo en la nariz sacándose los mocos –Una vez mi esposa y yo fuimos a cenar con su familia y hubo una pelea a mitad de la cena; al final ella le propinó un sartenazo en la cabeza a nuestro amigo, así que nos fuimos de ahí –Baleog se quitó el casco y les mostró a sus amigos un chichón enorme.

\- ¡Un momento! –rezongó Erik dirigiéndose a Baleog -¿Olaf y su familia fueron a tu casa a cenar y no nos invitaste?

\- ¡Fue idea de mi mujer! –exclamó el vikingo mostachón -¡Ya sabes que ella y la esposa de Olaf son hermanas!

\- ¡Ay, si! –respondió el pelirrojo indignado -¡Sólo porque Olaf es tu cuñado, tienes mayor preferencia a él que a tu mejor amigo!

\- ¡No empiecen de nuevo, chicos! –intervino Olaf al ver que la discusión entre su cuñado y su amigo comenzaba a ponerse fea -¡Debemos enfocarnos en cómo regresaremos a casa!

\- ¡Esto aún no se ha acabado! –le advirtió Erik a Baleog y ambos se miraron a los ojos con una intensa ira.

Pasaron un rato sin hablarse entre ellos, hasta que Olaf, el menos testarudo de los tres, divisó algo extraño en el mar.

\- ¡CHICOS! –exclamó el vikingo panzón al ver unas nubes negras -¡Creo que se aproxima una tormenta!

\- ¡Oh, oh! –exclamó el vikingo mostachón -¡Muchachos, algo me dice que esta no es una tormenta normal!

\- ¿Y qué te hace crees eso, Baleog? –preguntó Erik inquieto.

\- ¡Porque estoy viendo una especie de remolinos en el horizonte! –exclamó Baleog apuntando hacia el frente. Entonces uno de esos remolinos se aproximó hacia donde se hallaba la embarcación.

\- ¡Muchachos, debemos regresar! –exclamó Olaf asustado al ver el remolino acercarse más y más.

\- ¡Es inútil! –exclamó Erik desesperado al ver la vela del barco -¡El viento nos está llevando directo hacia el remolino!

\- ¡Erik! ¡Intenta usar tu velocidad para impulsar el barco a la dirección contraria! –exclamó Baleog al pelirrojo.

\- ¡¿Es una broma?! –exclamó Erik enfadado -¡¿Cómo rayos crees que yo solo voy a impulsar este armatoste?!

\- ¡YA ES TARDE, CHICOS! –exclamó Olaf alarmado -¡SUJÉTENSE DE DONDE PUEDAN!

El remolino levantó el barco del agua, con los tres vikingos dentro. Trataron de aferrarse de él lo más que pudieron, pero vieron con horror cómo los fuertes vientos comenzaban a despedazar la embarcación, hasta convertirla en mil pedazos. Los tres terminaron volando en medio del remolino dando vueltas sin parar, por lo que los tres se tomaron de las manos lo más que pudieron.

\- ¡MUCHACHOS! –gritó Baleog con todas sus fuerzas -¡PASE LO QUE PASE, NO SE SUELTEN!

Sin embargo, los vientos eran tan fuertes que desgraciadamente terminaron soltándose de las manos. Al final, Baleog logró aferrarse a sus amigos… de sus barbas.

\- ¡DE TODAS LAS COSAS QUE ODIO! –exclamó Erik iracundo -¡ES QUE AGARREN MI BARBA!

\- ¡YO TAMBIÉN! –exclamó Olaf mientras los tres seguían volando en medio del remolino, que terminaría por llevarlos a varios kilómetros de su casa, a una tierra completamente desconocida.


End file.
